The Trouble With Galagos
The Trouble With Galagos is the sixteenth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis The Lion Guard helps a leopard named Badili stand up to a bully who is challenging his territory.Press Summary At Hakuna Matata Falls, the Lion Guard are happily relaxing, whilst Bunga performs a few dives for them. After using the 'splash-less triple spin-a-rama' dive, even Fuli approves. Despite this, she passes on Bunga's offer to be taught the same move. Before Bunga can continue, a group of galagos cry for help and accidentally knock Bunga down. One galago, Laini, leaps onto Kion's muzzle and pleads for his help. Bunga falls into the water below, splashing an irritated Fuli whose ears become covered by two galagos. She asks for them to stop screaming in her ears, whilst Bunga pulls himself to shore with a group of galagos stuck to his body. Beshte approaches Laini and asks her what's wrong. She worriedly informs them that a leopard has moved into their tree. Fuli, unable to hear with the galagos still blocking her ears, shouts at Kion to tell her what's going on. Ono remarks that there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands, and Laini refutes his statement for the present, adding that the leopard wants to eat them. Beshte confirms that they would never allow the leopard to eat them, and Fuli once again mistakes his words. Laini again pleads for Kion's help, and finally removes herself from his mouth and he agrees to help. He orders them to stay there, though Laini insists on travelling with the Lion Guard for their safety. Fuli becomes riled at the galagos still grasping onto her ears, and, after Bunga removes one, she kicks the other off herself. Bunga tells her that she didn't miss much, and that the galagos wanted to stay with them. Kion, however, disagrees, letting Laini down to the ground as he reminds her that they will be safer away from the leopard. Just then, a cry for help emerges nearby. Ono scans the area and reveals a giraffe is stuck in a tree, much to Fuli's disbelief. With Ono confirming that it has to be seen, Kion is about to order the Guard away, when Laini becomes slightly hysterical, crying out that Kion had promised to deal with the leopard. Kion confirms that he will, and that they just need to save the giraffe first, before leaving with the rest of the Guard in tow. They rush to the scene, where Shingo has his neck trapped in the tree. He explains that he was trying to get the last of the leaves from the acacia tree, but as he extends his tongue again to reach them, it too, becomes trapped in the twigs. Kion sends Bunga up to help out. Bunga does so, freeing his tongue and then freeing his neck. Just then, screams alert them to the galagos' presence, where the galagos once again stampede over to the Guard, grasping them in similar locations once more, and even ambushing Shingo in their panicked frenzy. When asked why they did not stay, Laini tells them how they heard a 'pfft' sound, followed by an awful smell. Bunga comments that it was likely his uncle Pumbaa, to which Ono agrees with. Beshte adds that Pumbaa would never hurt them, and despite Kion telling them to go back, they insist once again on joining the Lion Guard. Back at the galagos tree, the Lion Guard spot the sleeping leopard. The galagos are told to wait behind whilst they deal with the leopard. Laini reminds Kion that the leopard is fierce, but Kion reminds her that so is he. The Lion Guard approach the tree, and Kion orders the Guard to surround it for when the leopard wakes up. Kion gives the go ahead, and Ono startles the leopard, who drops down to the ground, growling intimidatingly at the Lion Guard. As the Guard approach, the leopard becomes jittery and wails loudly, pleading with the Guard not to hurt him. He explains that he thought they were baboons, since they were chasing him in his dream. When Ono asks if he is the big, scary leopard, he refutes, introducing himself as Badili, the big, friendly leopard. When questioned why he kicked the galagos out of his home, he asks what they are with slight fear. When presented with the galagos, he is charmed by their cuteness, and attempts to say hello. However, the finicky creatures see his claws and shriek in fear. When Kion notices this, Badili tells him they shouldn't be afraid, and that it was an accident since he had nowhere else to go. Kion asks about his own home, and Badili confirms that it's in Mirihi Forest, where Ono recognizes is from the Back Lands. Badili praises the Pride Land trees, and asks if he can share the tree with the galagos. However, at the sight of his teeth, the galagos refuse, and Kion agrees that Badili can't stay there. Badili once again tries to persuade them by stating that he's lots of fun and offers a game of tag, but Fuli refuses when he reveals his sharp claws to her. Kion asks if there's a reason why he refuses to return, and Badili answers nervously that he just wanted to try a new home. Beshte offers to walk them there, and Badili answers again with a feigned euphoria, promising that he wasn't originally going to wait until they left and climb straight back up the tree. Regardless, Kion confirms that the galagos have the tree again, and they rush up it in joy. The Lion Guard escort the leopard home, but when Ono sees Mirihi Forest just ahead, Badili mentions that he's parched and that there's a watering hole he wishes to check out that they saw a little earlier. Kion asks why he keeps making excuses, but Badili assures him that there's nothing wrong. He slinks away, thanking them for accompanying him. As he leaves, Bunga decides to check out the watering hole, but Kion knows something is wrong, and he and the Guard continue following Badili in secret. They spy through a bush, where Badili is cautiously scouring the area. Although Bunga is itching to leave, Kion is adamant about staying. They watch Badili scratch his claws on a nearby tree, when suddenly another leopard named Mapigano leaps down and roars, frightening Badili. The leopard asks if Badili was scared, and manages to get the real answer - a lot. He then begins to rave about how this is no longer Badili's turf, asking why he came back. He starts to mock Badili as he stutters. The Guard watch as Badili cowers constantly, confused as to why he doesn't take back his turf. They become excited as Badili stands up, but disappointed as he asks if they can share it. Fuli questions why, and Kion realises that Badili needs someone to stand up for him. As Mapigano laughs, so does Badili, albeit nervously. Mapigano soon stops laughing and orders him to get out, which is when the Lion Guard decide to intervene. The Lion Guard intimidate Mapigano, who eventually decides to retreat after insulting Badili and claiming that they were 'friends'. When Mapigano leaves, Badili is excited and thanks the Lion Guard. When questioned over why he didn't tell them, Badili remarks that he was embarrassed, since leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their territory, and that he got scared. Ono flies up and notices that Mapigano is the one scared now, as he races away from them. Kion is certain he won't return now that the Lion Guard has his back, and the Guard part ways with Badili, who again thanks them as he bounds up the tree to rest. Soon, the Guard are back to their patrol, with Ono confirming that Embamba Canyon is clear. Fuli is glad they don't have to deal with them anymore, even though Beshte and Bunga agree that they were cute. Bunga hears Laini's voice, and Ono confirms it as she rushes up to Kion. Sure enough, it turns out that Badili is back in their tree, and they are certain that he wants to eat them this time. Bunga finds it hard to be Badili again, but it turns out to be true. The Lion Guard approach the sleeping leopard, and after a couple of failed calls, Beshte bashes against the tree, catching Badili on his back as he falls. Badili is glad to see the Lion Guard, and when asked what happened, he reveals that Mapigano returned. Although Kion believes that getting rid of him was the wrong thing to do, Badili is adamant that it was actually the right thing to do, and asks if they will do it again. Although Bunga tells him that they will, Kion refuses, stating that they need to teach Badili how to stand up for himself, since Mapigano did not need a fight to run away. Badili points out that they're the Lion Guard, though he is reminded that Mapigano did not know that - all he saw were animals that would not back down. Kion also informs Badili that their confidence stems from their belief in themselves. Although Badili is hesitant, Kion agrees to teach him how to be fierce, Fuli how to be fast, Bunga how to be brave, and Beshte how to be strong. Ono can't teach him to be keener with his sight (nor how to fly, as per Bunga's suggestion), but he agrees to help him with eye contact. Badili eventually comes around to the idea. As they teach Badili how to Find Your Roar, Ono constantly makes eye contact with Badili, though Badili runs away from Ono and his own reflection. Beshte shows him how to move a small rock, which Badili fails to move. Bunga leaps out and frightens him. When he runs beside Fuli, he stops to enjoy a butterfly. Later on, Ono's eye contact irritates Badili, and unleashes a growl, which excites both of them. Instead of allowing Bunga to startle him, Badili startles Bunga. Badili then lifts the rock like Beshte has shown him. He also manages to keep up with Fuli, reaching her not too long after she stops. Finally, Ono lifts Badili's head to come face to face with Kion. After growling, Badili lets loose a fierce roar over a cliff, exciting the Lion Guard. Kion asks if he's ready to return to Mapigano, and Badili admits that he can't wait. As they return to Mirihi Forest, the Lion Guard talk through everything once more before Badili approaches the sleeping Mapigano, with the Lion Guard watching from afar. Mimicking Beshte, Badili awakens the slumbering leopard by bashing himself against the tree. When Mapigano gets up, he asks where his 'little buddies' are, believing that they will stand up for him again. He is surprised when Badili responds with a firm 'No, just me'. However, as Mapigano approaches him, Badili starts to crack under the pressure, and revert to his old ways. Fuli wishes to step in, but Kion calls her back, stating that he believes in Badili and that he must conquer it on his own. Badili, still frightened, retreats back. He soon inhales and regains his composure, just before Mapigano leaps towards him. Badili is agile enough to dodge the attack by a wide radius, and dodges Mapigano's second attack as well. Badili informs him that he's not scared, and when Mapigano asks him to come closer and say it, Badili rushes straight up to him and looks him dead in the eye, asking if it's close enough. Mapigano starts to back away, cowering and stuttering as Badili proceeds towards him. Badili warns Mapigano to leave, and before he can finish a full sentence, Badili roars into Mapigano's face. Mapigano stands in shock for a second, before whimpering and retreating into the forest. The Lion Guard come out of their hiding place, proud of Badili. Badili confesses that he was scared, but nobody noticed it through his sureness. The Guard start to leave so that they can tell the galagos they can return home again, and Badili asks them to say 'Hi' and 'Sorry'. Back at Hakuna Matata Falls, Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono are relaxing much like they were earlier. Suddenly, Laini appears again, with mention that someone is in their tree again. The Guard return to their tree, only to find Bunga nestled with three galagos, snoring away. When questioned what he's doing, Bunga exclaims that he just had to come back because they were so cute and snuggly. He leaps down the tree and grabs Laini, giving her a hug. When the hug is too tight, Laini comments that maybe the leopard wasn't so bad after all, causing the rest of the Guard to laugh happily. Appearances Characters *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Ono *Beshte *Laini *Shingo *Basi (mentioned) *Pumbaa (mentioned) *Badili (debut) *Mapigano (debut) Animals *Lions *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Cheetahs *Honey Badgers *Warthogs (mentioned) *Giraffes *Leopards *Galagos *Baboons (mentioned) Groups *The Lion Guard Locations *Pride Lands **Pride Rock **Embamba Canyon *Back Lands **Mirihi Forest References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes